djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
251st Planetary Assault Legion
History The 251st Planetary Assault Legion was formed 2 weeks after the first Battle of Geonosis, after the republic realized they needed a strong and capable invasion force again CIS strongholds. The 251st Corps was first led by CC-4453 "Zero", with the young volunteer ARC trooper Lieutenant Arcade Ishmael as his second. During a small ambush on a backwater planet, Commander Zero was fatally shot, making Arcade the new commander. He would be promoted to Marshal Commander and given the control of the legion, alongside Admiral Rayt Khiurn and CC-9289, Commander "Blackburn". Acher-IV Their first major assignment was the invasion of Acher-IV, four months after the first Battle of Geonosis. Officially known as Operation: Red King, the 251st sent a large fleet of almost 7000 Clone Troopers to assault the heavily defended planet under CIS control. The Y-Wing bombers, escorted by ARC-170s bombed the AA emplacements with almost no losses, due to the sheer number of bombers and ARC-170s escorts. A few hours later the landings began, hundreds of gunships left the Venator cruisers, approaching the planet and beginning their decent to the landing points, known as Points Echo, Omega, and Zulu. The Troopers were supported by AT-TEs, TX-130 fighter tanks, LAATs and ARC-170s in the air. When the 251st finally had a foothold on the landing points, situated in different fields, the 251st regrouped at their rally point, named Point Foxtrot. Then the main push finally began, the clone troopers, aided by the rebels, would fight against strongpoints on the planet for days, until they closed in on the capital. When the 251st breached through the Capital's defenses, clone quarters combat began in the streets, until they finally took over the city and destroyed the remaining droid forces, securing the planet for the Republic. Minuk The first Battle of Minuk was set in motion well into the Clone Wars in 21BBY. The 251st Corps was sent to the foggy and acidic planet of Minuk to destroy a secret Separatist listening post. The Legion's strike force was composed of multiple flight wings and airborne divisions. Alongside the 15th Special Regiment and the 19th armored division, the 251st's flight wings would break through the defensive line in the air, making way for the massive landings of the main assault force. The Clones were issued with a special armor designed for the heavy foggy and acidic environment. Marshal Commander Ishmael was at the head, as usual, and the 251st was successful as taking a front on the planet, fortifying themselves and slowly beginning trench warfare. But with the massive breakthroughs by the 19th Armored Division and 24th Armored Battalion, the 15th Special Forces Division was successful in their acts of sabotage, espionage and attacking from behind the CIS lines, the battle took 2 months overall, and had high casualties on both sides. Order 66 When Order 66 came, the 251st shot down two accompanying Jedi Knights, but didn't manage to execute their own Jedi General as he had escaped with the help of Arcade, unbeknownst to the Corps. When the Empire was formed, the 251st was disbanded, and all active troops were integrated in the Imperial Army and Navy. While being a Planetary Assault unit, the 251st did have a few occupation divisions, such as the 56th Riot Control Battalion. Unit Composition 15th Division 101st Orbital Assault Regiment 11th “Tango” Air Regiment 22nd Armored Regiment 29th Armored Infantry Battalion 28th Infantry Battalion 17th Infantry Battalion 8th Marksmen Battalion 67th “Devil” Fighter Squadron Personnel Roster Senior Commander VARC-4678 Arcade Ishmael Admiral Rayt Zveni Category:Unit Category:Planetary Assault Legion Category:Legion Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:251st Planetary Assault Legion